Secret Forces Rifle
|released = 10.0.0 |lethality = 65 (Max) |attribute = |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 50 |mobility = 85 (Current Mobility) |cost = 2500 |Level required = Level 45 |reskinof = Hellraiser |theme = Military themed }} The Secret Forces Rifle, commonly abbreviated as the SFR, is a Primary weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Description The Secret Forces Rifle is a camo-coloured automatic assault rifle. It has excellent performance at max level. It deals a good amount of damage, has a high fire rate, a decent capacity, and good mobility. It features full auto, and a 4x zoom. Appearance It shares the weapon body as the Hellraiser, but it has a grey and black body, with a 4x scope, magazine, handle and stock. The rubber grips and rests are black. It also has a suppressor and laser sight. The laser is currently useless and is just for decoration. The suppressor works well, as the gun is quieter than most other guns, even other guns with suppressors. It is held in a slightly lower position than the Hellraiser. Strategy The Secret Forces Rifle deals high damage, has a high rate of fire, a high magazine capacity, and a medium-high weight. This allows users to "spray and prey", however a single shot from the SFR does little damage. Tips *Try not to be too obvious when using this weapon, although enemies might not know where you are, due to the fact that it is suppressed or silenced like the Casanova and Future Police Rifle *If you have a sniper that almost kills someone, use this to finish them off if they begin to flee. *Get in a hidden position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance. The accuracy is excellent for an assault rifle. *This weapon is useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *This weapon's bloom gets bad after a long burst, but tap firing or using short bursts negates this. *It is also useful for close range strafing due to the large crosshairs making it handy for close range fights. *The scope also makes it good in place of a sniper rifle. *Pair this with a module combination that reduces fire spread so as to maximize its use in long range attacks. *The sound the gun makes while it shoots is very distinctive, so you can know if there are any users nearby. *Pair the weapon with the Burning Tiara and the Stormtrooper Cape for maximum damage. Counters *Use a weapon with a high rate of fire and try to get as close as possible. 4x scopes are useless in close quarters. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *The suppressor might sound weak, but don't be fooled, anyone with this gun is a dangerous enemy. *Approach them with a high damaging weapon, such as the "Predator" (or other shotguns), the Trapper, Deadly Beat and the Solar Power Cannon / Champion Solar Cannon. You can also use the Armadillo or a max upgraded Impulse Rifle. *Strafe the bullets of this weapon often, because its user may most likely try to shoot you with it for an extended period of time. That way, the weapon can become inaccurate, and the user will waste their ammo. *Experienced users can use this in long ranges, so do not expect that users will use this up to medium range just because of the inaccuracy. Instead, keep moving while sniping, as this is key for reducing vulnerabilities from afar. *Attacking the user with the Future Police Rifle, Assault Machine Gun, or Hellraiser is a last-ditch retaliation if all fails, as these weapons match the SFRs incredible damage. *Try rocket jumping above them so they have a hard time firing at you which lets you get away. Skins Supported Maps * Train Depot * Mafia Cottage Weapon Setups Try to have a single-shot weapon that has high damage, usually a sniper, for long-range shots. Also try to have a close-range weapon, such as an effective melee or a heavy weapon, and bring a high mobility melee. Trivia * It is based on the canceled XM8 Assault Rifle with a suppressor and a non functional laser pointer, similar to the one used on the SWAT Rifle ** The Hellraiser is also based off of the same rifle, and thus has a similar body to the SFR. ** This was also the first non-upgraded weapon based on the same platform as another weapon in its category. *The Rifle Soldiers in the Megalopolis campaign level wield it, but the damage is considerably lower than the actual SFR. *It is the most expensive weapon in gems in the Primary section, costing an unmatched 289 to wield its might. ** However, after most weapon prices changed into coins, the SFR is not the most expensive primary. *This weapon unlocks at level 27 along with the Dual Hawks, Adamant Laser Cannon, Storm Hammer, Undertaker, Steampunk Fists, "Bastion", Piranha, "Sunrise", etc. *In the description, it says that it is silent, but in reality, it emits a low-pitched sound, much like a silenced gun in real-life. *Prior to the 13.5.0 update, this weapon and the Crystal Laser Cannon Up2 were the weapons with the highest efficiency in the primary section, and were always debated on which one was better. **Although this is no longer true as of the 13.5.0 update, it has been given a max combat level of 16 with a max efficiency of 31. Its initial efficiency has been changed to 29. *It was the only weapon with a golden skin that cost gems. ** However, in the 12.5.0 update, the golden skin can now be obtainable from the Lucky Chest. *** However, now all golden skins and other skins cost gems. *Along with Combat Yo-Yo, the Portable Death Moon and a handful of other weapons, this gun can be rented for free for two or three battles, they can be bought at a discounted price. *In the 12.5.3 update, its sound effect when firing modified. **In the same update, the way the rifle is held has been modified. **However, it was reverted back to the original firing sound in the 12.5.3 update. **The Secret Forces Rifle's recoil animation has been changed many times. *It can be seen as a reskin of the Hellraiser. *Despite it being in the armory, it can be purchasable via Trader's Van, like the Dual Hawks, though you can't purchase them by coupons. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-22-58-20.png|The Secret Forces Rifle in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-22-58-23.png|The 4X scope of the Secret Forces Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Themed Category:Trader's Van